Son of Speedwagon
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: A man was killed and was brought back as Speedwagon's son! Maybe this man can stop the events of JoJo Phantom Blood and become immortal using the stone mask?


**[A/N] I know that I's posted so many JoJo things already, but It's worth a shot to do this. This is just an insert into the JoJo universe of a character I've just thought about making.**

Death wan't pleasant. After Nick died, he was flung through different worlds and universes all at once, but he didn't realize it at the time that they were different dimensions of a sort. His soul passed in between the pockets of reality and warped through the rivers of time itself. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was getting dizzy. The headaches and stomach sickness was too great for him. He yelled out at the top of his lungs for this torture to end. He was flung faster and faster until he broke through a large dome over a beautiful sky. The shattered scar in the sky disappeared and he glitched in and out of his own body until his own hands were unrecognizable. The falling stopped for a second as he fell out of a bed onto the floor. This floor didn't seem to be the one he used to sleep in, so this wasn't his house. He could hear the distinct smashing of glass bottles and grown men being thrown over tables downstairs. The door he saw on the other end of the room was a rickety old plank on a single hinge and was slamming open and closed due to a slight breeze. Nick decided to investigate what's going on and so he went downstairs. His height was way shorter than it used to be and his hair he could feel rubbing slightly on the back of his neck.

"What happened...?" Nick groaned as he walked down the stairs.

He got to the bottom of the stairs to see lots of men hitting each other and drinking booze. A specific man stood out in the group, though. It was a man with long blonde hair in the style of a mullet and was a well-built high school aged kid. He was currently playing some game of cards with three other larger men. The man looked down at his card hand and set them down face up.

"I know when I've been beat. You win... again..." The man said as one of the others grabs the stack of cash on the table.

The mystery man looked over in Nick's direction and perked up happily and he started to approach.  
Nick didn't know what to expect from a direct interaction with this man, so he walked back up to the room he awoke in. He closed the door only to realize that it didn't have a lock on it. The man's footsteps could be slightly heard coming up the stairs over the sound of more bottles being broken. Nick backed up further into the room until he couldn't back up any more. The footstep grew louder and louder, and then the door swung open with the man smiling at Nick. The smile wasn't unnerving, however; It showed great honesty and braveness.

"Hey, kid." The man said taking his bowler hat off.

Nick was too afraid to respond.

"I noticed you were awake, thank goodness... I told you to not go outside without my permission, remember?  
Those injuries that you have aren't from any normal scuffle. How did you get cut up that bad?" The man asked.

"..."  
_'Injuries? I don't remember any injuries...'_

"It seems you still don't trust me with anything, I don't blame ya'. I got this scar recently and it makes me look intimidating. Right?" The man says pointing towards a scar on his face.

"..."

"In any case, I fixed you up and you should be back in tip top shape!" The man says.

"...I..." Nick starts to say before his head hurt.

"I'll give you more time to heal up, though. But don't forget that this place is dangerous." He says walking off.

_'That was weird...'_

Nick watched the man walk outside the room and sat back down on the bed. He pondered where he was and why that man was so familiar to him. He put his hand on his chin and realized that his hands were a lot smaller than usual. He looked around the room and spied a broken mirror on the dresser. He picked up the pieces of the mirror and looked through them.  
His entire physical body was young! He looked to be about 13 years of age and of unidentifiable gender. His hair was now crimson red and long down to his shoulders, which was a change from his usual short brown hair. He was currently wearing a very plain brown shirt and jeans followed by bandages all over his legs and arms with blood dripping from them.

_'What in the world happened?'_

Nick decided to look thoroughly in the room for anything that explains what's happening. The area he was in consisted only of one room and he could clearly see lots of scuffles happened here. A picture stood out in a drawer, it was of that man and a kid with short red hair sitting down on some grass smiling at the camera. It wasn't in color, though. He noticed that his reflection and the kid in this photo look alarmingly alike each other. Nick pieced the situation together and remembered suddenly where he saw that man before.

_'That was Robert E.O. Speedwagon! Where I am right now is in the JoJo universe!' _Nick though suddenly. _  
__'And for some reason I have a close relationship with him somehow even though I don't actually know him!'_

Nick put the photo back in the drawer and walked downstairs. The guys have slightly calmed down than before, but were still rowdy. It could be seen that multiple people have been thrown out of the place. Speedwagon was sitting back down at the table he was at before.

"You wanna 'nother round, huh?" One of the men from before asked.

"Indeed, I need to get back at you!" Speedwagon replied.

Nick walked over to Speedwagon and stood by him. Speedwagon simply smiled at Nick before returning to the game. The man Speedwagon was up against dealt the cards as 7 each. Nick concluded that these four were going to play poker. Nick spied that the man dealing the cards was cheating. On his foot was a very obvious reflective object that he was staring at and was sliding the good cards down his sleeves.

_'I don't know how Speedwagon doesn't notice this... Isn't he supposed to be able to sniff out danger and liars and et cetera?'_

"He's cheating." Nick says with his high pitch squeaker voice.

All of the men at the table looked at Nick, who's pointing at the dealer.

"What are you saying, kid? I'm so good that I don't need underhanded tactics." The dealer asked.

"Then why do you have an entire sleeve full of aces and kings." Nick says reaching into the man's sleeve and revealing all the stuff he was hoarding.

"!" The whole group motioned.

"That was a pretty good catch right there, son!" Speedwagon said patting Nick on the shoulder.

_'Son? Oh, don't tell me...'_

"This bugger's your son? You seem way too young fer that!" One of the other men said to Speedwagon.

"He's not my biological son, I merely adopted him a while back." Speedwagon said suddenly.

For any normal person, hearing the words "Adopted" suddenly when speaking about you makes you sad. But in this case is kind of makes sense.

"If you're so smart, then why don't you play with us?" The dealer said pushing the deck over to Nick.

"I don't think-"  
"I'm in." Nick said interrupting Speedwagon.

Nick deals 7 cards evenly between each player and they all start to analyze their decks.

"We all start with 1 dollar. Then we can raise in a second." Speedwagon said putting a dollar in the middle of the table.

Nick was used to playing with chips without real money, so there was more at stake here than just losing the game. He reached into all of his pockets and threw a dollar into the middle.

"I will raise by 5." One of the other men said.

We all go around until it gets back to Speedwagon.

"I'm trading in all of my cards but one." He said placing his four face down.

"Are you mad?!" The dealer said smiling.

Four cards were handed back to Speedwagon. The round lasted until it was only Nick and the Dealer left.

"You lose! A two pair of kings!" The dealer said placing his hand on the table.

"Wrong. I have a three pair of twos." Nick said.

"Argh!" The table reeled back.

Nick collected the table's lump of cash on the table and pocketed it instantly. The Dealer was obviously fuming while everyone else was clapping. Nick decided to walk outside of the building afterwards and take a walk. Speedwagon tried to stop him by saying something about Ogre Street but Nick needed to regain his thoughts.

_'If I'm in the JoJo universe and I'm in the era of Speedwagon's younger days... Does that mean that I can meet other main characters and Jobros? Maybe I can meet Dio and stop him from ever gaining vampirical powers and a Stand. Or maybe I could become immortal using the stone mask at the Joestar mansion...'_

Nick kept walking.


End file.
